


Time to Recharge

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: Charging, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This is set in the last episode of Season 1 after the five-way “charging” incident. Inspired by that miserable look on Josh’s face. Or is it Joosh?





	Time to Recharge

Tiger sent Owl and Dingo over to the sewers. She was worried about Joosh, or Josh, or whatever the hell his name was now.

“I don’t believe you. Tension is still present. Wolf, have another go at charging Future Man.”

Josh held his hands up, waving them frantically. “No! No, thank you! That is not how I...charge up.”

“Right, right. He just does it to himself. Remember, Wolf?”

“I’d almost forgotten about the first time we met Future Man...and how he splayed his little Future Men all over my uniform.”

“Shut up. I was thinking about kissing Tiger right before.” Josh hung his head, humiliated for the...he’d lost count.

Tiger made a face. “Disgusting! That rathole to rathole shit?”

“Yes, but I think you know by now that we call these our _mouths_.”

“And that’s how you charge up? Kissing?” She stared at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, well...that’s the beginning of it. There’s more to it. I tried to tell you before.”

“More to it? Why not skip to the good part?”

“Look, just forget it. We have a lab to blow up.”

“No, wait. First you gotta release that tension, or you’ll be no good to us.” Tiger punched him on the shoulder. “So...who do you want as your charging partner?”

“Uh...neither of you. Wolf doesn’t have the right equipment, and I can’t objectify you in my mind...or in real life...now that I know you.”

“That’s real considerate of you, but I think it should be me. I’m already familiar with what’s between there.” Tiger waved her finger in the direction of his crotch. “C’mon. What do you need? Like 5 minutes?”

“Well, no. Maybe more like 30. I’d wanna charge you up too. It’s part of the fun.”

“Fun?” Tiger looked at Wolf and rolled her eyes, trying to stifle a laugh. “I’ll give you 15 minutes. Can Wolf watch?”

“Negative. I don’t think I would be able to relax.”

“Okay. Fine. Let’s go. But who’s in charge of this whole...process?”

“It depends. People mix it up. Whatever strikes the mood. I think you’ll be happy with the outcome if you trust me.”

“Alright, let’s give it a whirl.”

“Just a couple of things. One, we have to be naked.”

“Really? What a fucking waste of time. I’m gonna have to get undressed and then redressed?”

“And two...this one is for Wolf. Don’t panic when you hear the sounds Tiger’s gonna make. She’s not in danger. It’ll just be different from what you’re used to.”

“Okay, buddy. Sure thing.” He winked at Tiger. “I’ll just sit here and thumb through a few magazines.”

“Or try watching the Food Network.”

“Nah! What a bunch of amateurs.”

Josh paused to consider what he and Tiger were about to do. He knew this might change things, and he still felt strange about having sex with his friend, but she seemed willing. And it had been days, weeks, or was it years since he’d blown his load. It was time.

He nodded at Tiger to follow him up to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind them.

Wolf dozed off soon after they left. A line of drool was slowly making its way down the side of his face when he was startled awake by several strange noises. They kind of sounded like Tiger.

He bolted upright and ran towards the door to Josh’s bedroom. “Tiger? Do you need back up? What the fuck, Future Man?”

He could hear that she was panting, and it sounded like she was in agony.

“Go...away...Wolf!” And then, it was like she was erupting suddenly. “Oh...my...freaking...”

Okay, so she was getting another charge, but the sounds that came along with it were definitely foreign to Wolf’s ears. And they went on and on until finally...silence.

“Can I come in now?”

“No!” They shouted at him in unison. He could decipher some movement and whispering between the two of them.

Then Wolf started to recall some things that he’d done back in the 80’s and 90’s when he was mostly coked out. Women and men were involved, and maybe some rathole action. And other holes. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to the couch.

A few minutes later, he heard Josh making pretty much the same sounds that Tiger had made, along with some grunts and “Oh Gods” thrown in. Maybe even some crying. Happy tears.

 _Good for Joosh_ , Wolf thought. _Poor guy’s battery has been running low for awhile._


End file.
